The Blood of the Full Moon
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: At just 16, Tonks get kidnapped by Fenrir Greyback. She meets two girls who have been dealing with him longer, with no intention of escaping. How is Tonks going to get out of there? Lame Summary and Lame Title! Yay! Anyways. Rated M for rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. Boo.**_

_**So, for the sake of this fanfiction...Let me clear some stuff up:**_

_**1) Let's say Greyback was arrested and taken to Azkaban when Tonks was 16.**_

_**2) Let's say, while Ted worked as a Muggle News Reporter, Tonks got a temporary job as a waitress in a diner down the street from their house.**_

_**Alright? Good. Now, if you don't like rape or anything of the sort, well.. You shouldn't be reading my stories ;D**_

"Dora, the weather is horrible." Andromeda complained.

"Mum, the diner is just down the road. I'll be fine." Tonks said.

"But it's raining so much-"

"Mum, seriously. Dad walks to work, he walks much further and you don't say anything." Tonks said. "I'll be back later, alright?"

"When do you get off tonight?" Andromeda asked.

"10 pm." Tonks said. "I'll see you later."

She kissed her Mum on the cheek, then stepped out into the rain. Even though it was summer, and only 2 in the afternoon, it was dark. She got to the diner quickly, not surprised at how crowded it ended up being.

The rain had let up a bit when she left for home. It was very dark now, and the street light had been burnt out on this street for as long as Tonks could remember.

She hugged her sweater tighter around her, walking against the wind. She didn't hear the footsteps, and she dismissed the rustling from the bush as the wind. She didn't have the time to scream when someone dove from behind those bushes, pulling her back into the bush. She started fighting against his grip, freeing her mouth from his hand. She screamed, hoping someone would hear. She wasn't far from her house, maybe her parents could hear the screaming.

She felt the familiar sensation Apparation pulling her from view of the burnt out street light.

* * *

She fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The person who had grabbed her threw her onto her back and Tonks found herself staring into the face of Fenrir Greyback. He pulled at her clothes while she started kicking at him. Before she knew it, he thrust into her. She cried out, trying to ignore the pain. After it was over, he pulled her up roughly and shoved her into what looked like a small tool shed.

As the door slammed behind her, she pushed herself up. Two girls were staring at her, looking completely at ease.

"Oh hey." One of them said cheerfully. Tonks looked at her. Her hair was a soft red colour, falling in matted curls around her shoulders. She looked cheerful, even with the bruises covering her shoulders and arms. She was wearing torn jeans and a muddy t shirt. "I'm Courtney." She said, smiling.

The other girl was also cheerful looking, although she had more bruises which covered her neck and arms. Her hair was a dark brown, falling to just above her shoulders. She had a left side fringe, her hair matted with mud like Courtney's. "I'm Hannah." The second girl said.

"And why are you guys smiling?" Tonks asked.

"Ooh, Hannah. Blondie doesn't want to tell us her name." Courtney said.

Tonks stared at Courtney. "Uhm, 'Blondie'?" She asked.

"Well, your hair is blonde. And you won't tell us your name, so I'm calling you Blondie." Courtney said.

"My name is Tonks." Tonks said.

"No, that's your last name. If your name is Tonks, you're actually Nymphadora." Hannah said.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"We were in your year at Hogwarts." Courtney said. "Both of us are Slytherins."

"You're the two girls who never came back for 6th year!" Tonks said. "But, seriously, tell me. Why are you so cheerful to be here?'

"Well, you see. We've been here well over a year now. We've gotten used to everything they do. Plus, some of the werewolves are a damn good sight to look at." Courtney said.

Tonks stared at them. "Are you guys fucking nuts?"

"No, we're just used to everything around here. We'll help you get used to it as well." Hannah said.

* * *

"She doesn't just vanish, Minister." Andromeda said.

"If she was in the Muggle world when she disappeared, why are you here? Go to the Muggles!" Fudge said.

"We have. Ted works at a News Station, he's showed her on the news and explained she's missing. We've done a report with the Muggle Police. But there was no where she could have been dragged off to." Andromeda said. "There's missing posters in the Muggle world, for Merlin's Sake! We need Aurors. I fully believe it was a witch or wizard. People don't just vanish off the face of the Earth."

"Fine. We'll put something in the Daily Prophet for your daughter." Fudge said dismissively. "And people can vanish of the face of the Earth. Remember those two girls from last year? No one's found them yet."

"This isn't over, Fudge. I want my girl found." Andromeda said.

"I'll set some Aurors on it then! There's not much I can do, Mrs Tonks." Fudge said.

Andromeda sighed. "I just want my daughter found."

"You and two other sets of parents all want their daughters back. But the other girls have been gone for over a year. Who says we'll find yours?" Fudge said.

"Just please, Minister. Do what you can." Andromeda said.

"All we can do is run something in the Daily Prophet and set an Auror or two to try and locate her. And if the Muggle police catch a lead for her, that's better."Fudge said.

"Alright." Andromeda said. "Thank you for your time, sir."

**_So, this will be a very AU story. VERY AU. Got that? Alternate Universe. _**

**_Yay. Reviews please? :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: SO. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**So... I've kind of bounced between how many days this next part should take place over. I was thinking 15. Then I realised, that'd be so long to write and it'd be even harder to have something going for every day. **_

_**So, I've decided on 7 days. **_

_**HOWEVER, I'm going to not write those 7 days yet. They may make it into a whole other fanfic themselves. OR, I'll include them as memories in a while. **_

_**So, now... Onto the story. (And I do apologise if anyone was looking forward to the Greyback's pack deal, I just hit a snag. But it'll be coming!)**_

"Is she okay?" Andromeda asked desperately.

"She should be fine, she'll recover. For now, though, we've been keeping her on sedatives. A sedative is more commonly used in Muggle hospitals, but sometimes we do use it here. We tried a Calming Draught, and it had no effect on her. She was hysterical, so we ended up sedating her. We ended up having to use a sedative through a needle to get her calm, and she eventually fell asleep. However, I'm going to give you some pills for when she comes home." The Healer explained. "It'll keep her from going hysterical sometimes, but not fully. Now these pills. You make sure she only takes one at a time."

"And how often would she take them?" Andromeda asked.

"I would started with 4 a day. One in the morning, it'll keep her either sleeping or very calm for about 5 hours. After the 5 hours, if she's still calm, wait another half hour before having her take the next one. The third one she must take before she goes to bed for the night. And the fourth one is more optional. If she wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming or yelling or even sounding distressed in any way, make her take it."

"Hogwarts starts in about 6 weeks, we can't have her drugged out for the rest of summer. I may not know much Muggle stuff, but I know those can be addicting and I'd rather my daughter not have to rely on them." Andromeda said.

"We'll start decreasing it. For the first 2 weeks, have her on the 4 a day plan I just told you. Do until she tells you she doesn't want them. Everyone I've had to give these to has decided against taking them after two weeks. If, at the end of the two weeks, she's still needing them to sleep, bring her back here and we'll discuss further arrangements."

"When will she be coming home?" Andromeda asked.

"That rests in you and her father's hands. We have done all we can. Now her physical wounds just need to heal, which they can better when she's at home around people she knows. She may be slightly edgy with you both at first, but she's gone through quite the ordeal. We can keep her here if both you and your husband works. She'll need a parent or someone she knows she can trust around her, possibly at all times."

"I'm actually a Healer here. I'm one of the ones they call in only when they are short staffed. I'm sure if I get called in, I can find someone to be with her." Andromeda said. "Would she be able to leave the house or anything?"

"If you need to go somewhere, and plan on someone else being with her, it's up to her whether she goes to their house or stays home." The Healer said. "People like her are extremely unpredictable."

"I understand." Andromeda said.

"But, since it seems you'll be with her most times, I'll talk to the Head Auror and she will be able to go home with you by this evening, or when she wakes up." The Healer said, leaving the room.

Andromeda sat next to her daughter's bed. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully, but Andromeda was sure it was a forced sleep. She didn't realise how long she had been sitting there, looking at each individual scratch that now lined her daughter's young face. She knew it must have been a while, because the noises outside in the halls of St Mungo's had become quieter than when she first arrived.

Andromeda was mentally tracing the bruises that lined her daughter's arm, she didn't notice Tonks had opened her eyes.

"Mum?"

Andromeda's head snapped up. "Dora, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Tired. Where am I? How long have I been here? Where's Hannah and Courtney?" Tonks asked.

"Shh." Andromeda said. "You're in St Mungo's. You've been here since yesterday morning."

"And what about Hannah and Courtney?" Tonks asked.

"Well, love. Sometimes bad things happen to good girls. And with Hannah in the condition she was in when they saved you three, she didn't make it. I believe she passed on late last night." Andromeda said.

"And Courtney?" Tonks asked. "Did she make it?"

Andromeda shook her head. "Love, I'm sorry. The wounds she had received to her throat were too severe. She passed away shortly after you three were brought here." She said quietly.

Tonks stared at her blankets, as the Healer came back in.

"Oh good, I was just going to come check on her. The Head Healer has approved her to leave when she feels ready." The Healer said. "Nymphadora, would you like to go home with your mother or remain here with us?"

Tonks looked up. "I want to go home." She said.

The Healer nodded. "Alright. Remember, Mrs Tonks, we'll need her back here in two weeks if she's still needing the sedatives to keep herself calm and help her sleep." The Healer said.

* * *

"Andy, I'm home." Ted said, entering through the back door. Andromeda met him in the kitchen.

"Alright listen, Ted." She said. "They allowed me to bring Dora home, she's only been home a few hours. However, for the next while, one of has to be in the house with her at all times. And if we can't, we have to get Molly. They've had to put her on Muggle sedatives. I've written the entire schedule she has to be on with them, it's on the fridge. And the sedatives are in a small clear plastic bottle in the bathroom cabinet. She's sleeping right now, the sedatives either make her sleep or make her really tired."

"But she's home?" Ted asked.

Andromeda nodded. "She's really bruised and scratched up. But in the past hour or so, before she fell asleep, she somehow convinced herself she had no bruises or scratches. So don't mention them, Ted. Don't react to them if she's awake. Alright?"

"Alright." Ted said.

"She fell asleep in the living room, she's on the couch. Anything we do won't her up, the sedatives are kind of strong." Andromeda said. "But we should stay in the room with her until she wakes up, then I can get her up to her room. If we move her and she wakes up in a different place than she fell asleep in, that might just trigger something."

Ted nodded. "Did the new Daily Prophet come today?" Ted asked.

"Yes, it's on the coffee table." Andromeda said, as they entered the living room. Ted sat in an armchair next to the couch, grabbing the Daily Prophet, and Andromeda sat on the other couch.

"So how long does she have to take these sedatives?" Ted asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Two weeks for sure. After two weeks, she can decide whether she needs them or not." Andromeda said. "As long as she's completely off them by the time she starts Hogwarts."

"You want her to go back still? Shouldn't we ask her what she feels better doing?" Ted asked. "I mean, look at her."

"Well, we can ask her what she wants." Andromeda said.

"I'm going to have work late again tomorrow." Ted said.

"Until what time?" Andromeda asked.

"I think they said 11 or so. And I need to go in at 6 in the morning." Ted said. "Overtime pay is good, though."

"It better be good." Andromeda said. "That's about 17 or 18 hours of work tomorrow alone."

"I know, but there's a huge story running about that break in at that little family run store in east London." Ted said. "Anyways, I need sleep before tomorrow. Are you staying up?"

"I'll stay up until Dora wakes up, then I'll make sure she gets to bed and I'll come to bed." Andromeda said.

"Alright." Ted said, kissing Andromeda on the cheek.

* * *

Andromeda sighed. Of course today St Mungo's would be short staffed. Never mind she had her own daughter to worry about right now. Andromeda looked ovr to Tonks, who was half asleep on the couch.

"Dora, how are you feeling today?" Andromeda asked.

"The same as yesterday. Tired." Tonks mumbled.

"How would you feel if I had Molly come over to spend a few hours with you?" Andromeda asked. "I have to go into St Mungo's, they need more staff today. Your Dad will be home at 11."

"I wouldn't complain." Tonks said.

"I'm going to see if Molly can do it." Andromeda said, walking over to the fireplace.

"Wait! You aren't leaving the house, are you?" Tonks asked. "I don't want to be alone!"

"No, honey." Andromeda said. "I'm just going to talk to Molly through the Floo."

_**So... A review would be nice. **_


End file.
